


New Friends

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst in a way, Bullying, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I just really love Regris okay, Regris is a good friend, Regris needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith makes an enemy. At the same time, he makes a friend.Antok is blinded by his protectiveness over Keith and the space dads adopt Regris.





	New Friends

Sometimes, Keith really hates how his Galra genes seemed to be recessive to his human genes.

Sure, he can make mewls and purrs, and he might be able to growl but he hasn't figured out how to if he can. But he doesn't have claws, or the cool fluffy ears or yellow eyes or purple skin. He isn't extremely tall, either.

Basically, anything that would make it cool to be part Galra has been overshadowed by his human genes. And it really is a curse.

Most of the blades at the headquarters know not to mess with them if they value their lives. Kolivan had long since established that Keith was his kit, anyone with half a brain could figure out what would happen if he got word that someone was hurting him.

But there are some, the select few that have enough guts to try to mess with him. 

Keith is really, really intimidated by them.

Unlike them, he hardly ever has his dagger with him outside of the training room. He never has his armor on outside of missions. And many of the Galra are several feet taller than him, the tallest of them reaching nearly triple his height. They could crush him in a second if they tried.

Luckily, most of them don't actively try to harm him. Glares in his direction do nothing to affect him, and he just makes sure that he stays a safe distance away from them at all times. Overall, it doesn't affect him that much.

And then there's Darva.

Darva is a large, beefy Galra, closer to Antok in height and downright terrifying to Keith. Its like he obsessively polishes his blade just so that Keith can see the menacing gleam of it out of the corner of his eye. His claws and fangs are sharper than a razor, and would break skin if they so much as touched Keith's delicate skin. His eyes are a bright yellow, rage filled at any moment. Keith can only wonder what he did to get on his shit list.

Again, luckily for him, Darva has had some common sense and stayed away from him for the most part. Other than the occasional jab at him. It doesn't bother Keith that much, he's definitely heard worse. 

He just regretted ever letting his guard down.

Suddenly, jabs turned into shoves against the wall, the point of a finely sharpened blade pointed at him every now and then. It shook Keith, sure, but he never let anyone know. It would fade eventually, right? It was just stress that needed to be vented, right?

He knew he had a bad habit of excusing unexcusable behaviors aimed at him, and he never regretted not breaking that habit more than today.

He knew he was a kit, by Galran standards. A child. And a very young one at that. He's long since accepted his fact, but he was still getting used to all the instincts and needs that came with it. He was getting there, though.

One of the needs was sleep, lots of it. He hated wasting time napping, but he couldn't help it. He resolved to take a nao directly after lunch. If he started the rigorous training directly after eating, he knew that it would earn him nothing more than an upset stomach and a trip to Ulaz and the medical bay. So, why waste the time he needed to rest being bored, when he could do something he needed to do anyway? So he would bap for a few hours following his lunch break. Sometimes he would go to the nest, sometimes he would doze off on a pack member's back while they went about business, and sometimes he would rest in the medical bay, talking to Ulaz when he couldn't sleep right away. It was getting to a point where he actually got grouchy if he had to miss his nap for any reason. He was so used to the rest time in the middle of the day, he couldn't help it.

That day, he had just finished up lunch. Meals at the headquarters were bland, bizarrely textured food goo, but actual food. It had been something similar to chicken and a mixture of vegetables that he had never heard of, but tasted like heaven on his tongue. 

He had left what he had dubbed the 'dining hall' because he had no clue what it was actually called, intent on going to the nest for his nap, when Darva finally got the balls to corner him.

He had approached Keith from behind and shoved him roughly against the wall. He had hekd his chest, coming close to Keith's face. Keith noticed that his breath smelled disgusting.

"You are a pathetic little half-breed who has no right to even be here, much less be the leader's kit." Darva began, his voice a low growl that shook Keith to his core.

"I unlocked the blade though. I have a right to be here." Keith said. His heart thudded painfully at the idea of not being worthy of being Kolivan's kit. Darva sneered.

"Yes, but I could kill you right now if I wanted. Humans are so fragile." He said. "You can barely fight."

"I was the red paladin of Voltron before I came here. I can fight." Keith said. He realized that Darva was completely right. He could kill him right here and now and he would have no say in it. The thought made a little whimper escape him. He wanted his pack.

-

Regris considered Keith an aquaintance at minimum. He wanted to consider him a friend, but had they talked enough for that? They only really talked in passing or on missions. 

Technically, Regris was still a kit. Although he was nearing adulthood, some kit instincts remained. Such as wanted a playmate to play fight with. Keith would be perfect for that.

Although, adult instincts were starting to appear, and it was exactly that that told him a kit was in trouble when he heard a loud, distressed mewl from the adjoining hallway. The only other kit at the headquarters that he knew of was Keith, so what could possibly be wrong?

He jogged to the hallway, slightly worried. His eyes widened when he saw Keith, frightened tears falling down his cheeks, being pinned against the wall by Darva. He was even more disturbed by what Darva was saying.

"Kolivan, he only took pity on you. He doesn't actually want you as his kit. You can barely fight! Why would he take a chance on such a pathetic kit?" He said, baring his fangs.

Regris knew he had to do something. He wouldn't go in himself, he knew that. He was on the shorter end for Galra, shorter than Kolivan but not as short as Keith. There was no way he could fight Darva unarmed. He needed to get a member of Keith's pack. But where did he last see one?

He remembered seeing Antok in the training room. Was he still there? It was worth a shot, at least.

His feet pounded lightly against the ground as he sprinted to the training room. He went in and scamned the room, looking fir the familiar large Galra. He spotted him near the wall, quickly going over to him.

"Antok, sir?" Regris asked on reflex. Antok was above him in his position, it was appropriate.

"Regris, how many times have I told you to just call me Antok? What is it?" Antok asked. He was usually gentle with kits. Regris was almost as adult, but he was still a kit.

"Sorry, but you know Darva? I found him pinning Keith to a wall near the mess hall." Regris said, his tail banging nervously against the ground. Antok froze, tensing in rage.

"Thank you for letting me know." He said, stalking out of the room. Regris followed quietly, wanting to make sure Keith was okay. 

Regris watched in amazement as Antok pulled Darva away from Keith, pinning him against the wall.

"I swear to you that if I ever hear word of your laying a hand on my kit again, I will not hesitate to snap your neck." Antok said, his hand wraooed around Darva's neck to emphasis. Darva nodded rapidly, intimidated by Antok. He walked off quickly when he was let go, retreating to his room.

Antok looked over, seeing Regris with a hand on Keith's back and checking him for injuries. The rational part of his brain knew that he was just making sure Keith was okay, but the overprotective part of his brain that was currently in control said that it was someone else trying to hurt his kit. He darted over and flung Regris away as though he were nothing more than a rag doll.

Regris whimpered a bit when he landed on the floor, skidding a bit. The shooting pain in his wrist told him that it was sprained, and he knew that he had scrapes and bruises on his side where he landed. Part of him couldn't believe that Antok would do that, part of him understood completely. 

He wandered back to his room, wondering if he should go visit Ulaz about his wrist. What if Ulaz thought what Antok did was right? Would he help him? Keith is his kit too, after all. He didn't want to face Antok, who was no doubt taking Keith to the medical bay. He resolved to go in a few hours.

-

As Regris had predicted, Antok had taken Keith to the medical bay, explaining what happened to Ulaz as he set Keith on one of the beds.

Ulaz frowned in worry, looking over Keith as he groomed him in an attempt to calm him down. It hardly worked, it was quite frightening for Keith. Turns out that he didn't have any injuries, Keith was just very shaken up over the ordeal, which was understandable.

Antok lifted Keith into his lap, hugging him. It would take a lot to calm him down, Antok could tell.

Keith was mostly just worried about Regris. Seeing him skid on the floor worried him. Why wasn't he here if he was so obviously injured?

But he didn't question it.

-

Everyone was so worried about Keith.

Checking him over and over again for injuries and hugging him as though they never would again. 

Kolivan had been pissed at Darva. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing from Keith to get hin to stop going after Darva. 

They had taken Keith back to the nest, piling him with blankets and pillows to relax. Keith had calmed down a bit, but they were all reluctant to leave his side.

"Is Regris okay?" Keith asked, his voice worried.

"Kit, what do you mean is Regris okay? He's fine, why wouldn't he be?" Thace asked, confused. How was Regris involved in this?

"Antok shoved him when he tried to help me. He looked pretty hurt. Is he okay?" Keith asked again. Antok froze, his blood running cold. He had hurt a kit. A kit who had done nothing wrong. Ulaz frowned a bit.

"I'll go check on him, okay, kit?" He said, getting up. He walked through the halls to where he knew Regris' pack's room was. He knocked gently on the door before letting himself in, surprised to find it empty besides Regris curled up in the center of the nest, his tail wrapped around himself protectively.

"Regris? Keith told me you were hurt, can I look at it?" He asked, his heart breaking when he heard a muffled sob. Regris nodded and extended his arm. Ulaz couldn't hold back a wince of sympathy when he saw the swollen wrist.

"Would you be okay with going to the medical bay with me?" Ulaz asked. He scooped Regris up when he nodded, carrying him to the medical bay. He set him on a bed and wrapped the wrist, putting ice on it.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your pack? Tratok and Illun?" Ulaz asked. Regris' pack was comprised of the two other Galra. Regris choked on another sob.

"They are dead." He said simply.

"D-dead?" Ulaz said, caught off guard.

"They were killed during a mission a few months ago." Regris said. Ulaz tried to process the information. Dead? For a few months? Regris hadn't had a pack for a few months? He hadn't had anyone to grieve with?

"I'll be right back, Regris." He said, quickly going back to the nest.

"Regris doesn't have a pack." Ulaz said. "They're all dead." Thace gasped.

"Can... is it possible for him to join ours? Kits need guidance." He said. Antok felt even worse. Not only had he hurt a kit, he had hurt a grieving kit. Kolivan frowned.

"He probably should. He needs someone to grieve with, if anything." He said. Ulaz nodded and went back to Regris, who was crying quietly on the bed.

"Regris? Would you like to join our pack? We're more than willing to let you be if you want to." He said gently. Regris thought for a moment before nodding. Part of hin felt like he was betraying his pack, but he needed the comfort.

"I just... miss them a lot." He said, sniffling. Ulaz nodded and picked him up, holding him close. He felt Regris choke on barely suppressed sobs.

"I know you miss them, Regris, it is okay to cry." He said softly, holding him securely as he started to sob and wail. He never once tried to reassure him, merely rubbing his back and cooing, knowing that to Regris, it wasn't okay.

He carried him to the nest when he was finished, laying him down gently. Antok came over, apologizing profusely about almost throwing him.

Regris only smiled shakily and hugged his arm, a clear indication that he was forgiven. 

Keith's fanily had gained a new member, and Regris had found a new family to guide him now that his old one couldn't. 

They would make it work somehow.


End file.
